Collide Into You
by verucasin
Summary: An accident that brought them together. A lie that has the potential to backfire. Edward is Bella's boyfriend...or is he really? Rated M.
1. Chapter 1 Oh, shit!

**A/N: I do not own Twilight.**

**Sparkly Red Pen**, my beta **Roboba**t, and my pre-reader **jppc**...Thank you. You guys are the best! =)

Another story, another plot. If you would join me, it would be another joyful ride.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - **_**Oh, shit!**_

"Really, man?" Jasper asked as he took a swig from his beer. "Didn't Dianne try that shit on you?" He chuckled when I narrowed my eyes in annoyance, detesting that he had to remind me of Dianne. She was one of those girls who would flirt with me shamelessly, without any regard for her self-respect. In her quest for some romantic attention from me, she would do anything even if it made her look stupid. She had once thought that stripping naked in front of me would get me interested in her. She was delusional and I shuddered just thinking about it. I hated girls like that.

"Don't remind me," I told him, slapping him on the chest. He grinned, tipping his beer in a toast. He then turned his head, clearly scanning the now crowded bar. I knew he was looking for his girl.

I raised the glass of tonic water to my lips and allowed my eyes to roam the room. There were a lot of people inside this very small bar. It was one of the popular hangouts among the college students. Since it was the weekend before the start of the school year, it seemed a lot of students had already arrived early for the semester.

I saw some of the members of my fraternity wave at me and gave them a slight nod in acknowledgement. Most of them appeared to be having fun messing with some girls who weren't their girlfriends, ogling the drunken girls gyrating near them.

I was smirking at their antics when my eyes landed on a girl who appeared to be searching for something or someone. From where I was sitting, I could see that she was almost frantic. She wasn't even aware that most of the men had their eyes on her. I really wasn't sure if the dim lights of the bar were fucking with my sight, but she was pretty. Really pretty.

I felt someone punch me on my arm and I pulled my gaze away from the girl I was now ogling.

"Ed, my man," Emmett said, as he unceremoniously plopped himself beside me. "Why the fuck are you drinking…that?" he frowned, pointing to the glass of tonic water I was holding. He was confused as to why I had a non-alcoholic drink in my hand.

"I'm the designated driver," I replied and took a sip of the water. "Besides I have a fucking headache. I don't want to wake up tomorrow and have a massive hangover on top of it," I told him, trying not to be irritated with the look of shock on his face.

"You're such a fucking pussy…that's what you are," he said, chuckling as he bumped his shoulders to mine. "Don't really quite understand why you're the big man on campus." He whined, shaking his head in puzzlement. "I'm more suited to that part." He took a drink of his beer and winked at me.

"Asshole," I retorted.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Dammit," I hissed as I tried to maneuver the car along the slippery road. The rain was pouring down hard and I was having difficulty seeing through to the roads.

Jasper just chuckled beside me as he lit a cigarette. "Oh, no you don't," I said, and quickly grabbed the stick and chucked it out the window.

"What the fuck, man?" he asked, irritated.

"You know I don't like it when somebody smokes and the windows are all closed," I informed him, shrugging my shoulders at him he scowled.

"Damn, dude, you smoke inside this car!" he whined, clearly still pissed off with the discarded cigarette.

"Yes, but only when I can open the windows," I answered back.

"But the fucking rain..."

I cut him off with "…this is my car."

He huffed and I grinned.

"You should have hitched a ride with your girl," I told him.

"Ali has to meet up with her cousin. I already told you this, man. Stop whining like a girl, it doesn't look good on you," he snapped. "My car will be ready in a week, and I don't have to worry about riding with your sorry ass."

I gave him the finger and he laughed. I looked back at the road, concentrating on not ramming us into something. It was still so hard to see, and I eventually decided I would stop at the next block. It would be safer to drive when the rain dwindled down.

The rain was coming down so hard it was practically all I could hear as it pounded against the roof of the car. Jasper increased the volume of the music to compete with the downpour outside, and started singing along with the music. The red light turned to green, and I pressed the gas pedal. It was only a few seconds after I moved past the traffic light when I heard the loud crunching sound of metal just before the car started spinning around.

Automatically, I slammed the brakes but it seemed it was useless against the force of the impact. Everything was a blur. I could feel my world spinning and I couldn't do anything about it. I heard somebody scream. _Jasper_.

After what seemed like forever, the spinning and the sound of tires screeching halted. I turned my head frantically to check on Jasper. He was heaving and his eyes were wide with fear but he seemed okay. I moved, and felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. I might have hit it on something earlier. I reached my hand to touch Jasper's arm, and I winced.

"Are you okay, man?" I asked, rubbing my shoulder to try and dispel some of the pain. My heart was hammering inside my chest and I could hear the loud thumping in my ears. Jasper was nodding his head furiously, as if it was the only thing he could do.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and slowly made my way out of the car. It was still pouring so furiously I had difficulty focusing. The rain was running down my face, but I tried to ignore it. I wanted to make sense of what just fucking happened.

I turned around and wished I hadn't gotten out of the car. The scene before me was not pretty. Another car was smashed on the front of my car. Another one was flipped over a couple of feet away. It looked horrible. The situation looked so bad, I was afraid somebody might have gotten hurt badly.

"Holy Fuck!"

I staggered towards the car that was in front of me. The feeling of guilt was threatening to overwhelm me, even though I knew I didn't cause this.

"Shit!"

There was a girl slumped against the front seat of her car. Her face was bloodied. She wasn't moving and I instantly feared she was dead. I quickly opened the door, checking immediately for any signs that she was breathing. I placed my hand on her back, feeling her breathe in and out. She was still alive. I sighed in relief, feeling her soft breaths.

Jasper was shouting somewhere. I was about to turn around when I felt the girl move. I held her hand, and she tightened her grip on mine.

"Edward, shit man!" Jasper shouted. He was holding his hair, looking panicked.

"J, fucking call 911!" Luckily, the rain was now dwindling down to a drizzle and Jasper could see my impatience. He ran back to our car to do as I instructed.

"Hold on there, Miss," I said to the girl, ignoring the throbbing in my shoulder. The pain was becoming unbearable, and I tried not to scream. The girl had it worse than me, so the least I could do was comfort her. She looked unconscious, but her hand had a tight grip on mine. "Help is coming."

I didn't know how long I sat there with her, but I was relieved when I finally heard the ambulance sirens in the distance. All too suddenly, there was a commotion of police officers, paramedics, and a crowd of people milling around. I only let go of the girl's hand when the medics basically had to push me away.

I was still a bit disoriented, still concerned for the safety of the girl. I stared at the ambulance that she was put in until it was out of sight. A medic had to literally pull me away from where I was standing to attend to some of my bruises and cuts.

xxxxxxxxxx

Once I had my shoulder checked and bandaged, the doctor placed my arm in a sling to prevent my shoulder from incurring more damage. I walked out of the treatment room and found Alice pacing back and forth in the lobby, looking frantic. Jasper barely had a scratch on him, and I was wondering if she didn't know that yet.

"Alice?" I asked her, concerned. I was the first one attended to by the doctors because I had more injuries than Jasper. He was still in the emergency room, being treated. Worry was etched on her face and I feel like shit once again. "Jasper's okay. Don't worry."

"Yes, I know. I'm not worried...no, no...I'm worried about him but not anymore. I talked to a nurse and she informed me about you guys," she babbled, her nervousness causing her to talk fast.

"Then why are you still so agitated?" I asked confused. She still had this scared look in her eyes.

"My cousin's here," she whispered, clearly trying hard not to cry. "She was driving one of the three cars."

I frowned. _Shit!_

"Is she alright?" I asked. My heart was racing; the guilt and the anger at what had happened slowly crept through me. I thought of the people involved in the crash, and I couldn't help but think that I could have done something more and prevented the whole incident. I was informed earlier that the third car, the one that was flipped over, was the cause of the crash. The driver was drunk and basically ran a red light. He hit the other car in front of us on its rear end while we were hit at the front portion of the vehicle. I knew it wasn't my fault, but I couldn't help feeling guilty about what had happened. Someone was fucking hurt.

"I dunno," she replied. She was wringing her hands together, and I wanted to comfort her. That was not possible because of the sling on my arm. "She sustained some head injuries…they're minor, I hope."

The girl I was holding hands with earlier was Alice's cousin. I hoped she was okay. I didn't want to think she might die or something like that. It wasn't right.

The appearance of a middle-aged doctor with dark hair interrupted our conversation. He informed us he needed to talk to Alice privately regarding her cousin's health. I wondered why she had no parents here in the hospital. I left the two of them together to talk about what they needed to talk about.

The nurse at the station informed me that my parents were on their way to the hospital. I turned just in time to see the doctor leave a crying Alice. She looked so distraught, I was afraid she would faint. I went and tried to comfort her.

It seemed that her cousin was still unconscious. She was not in critical condition anymore, but they still had to observe how she was doing for the next couple of days.

After a few minutes of crying, Alice stood up and started walking towards the narrow hallway. She had this determined look in her eyes that kind of scared me. Really, she did. With that look of hers, she was a force to be reckoned with. We were trying to sneak around to find a way into Alice's cousin's room when a nurse stopped us. We weren't allowed in this specific area of the hospital.

Alice frantically explained that she had a cousin named Isabella Swan and she needed to see her. The nurse looked apprehensive at first, but seemed to have relaxed a bit upon hearing that Alice was a family member of the patient. She then turned towards me, and I could see the glint of appreciation as she quickly skimmed her eyes over my face. I gave her my smile, the one that seemed to have a weird effect on girls and women alike. Her eyes twinkled in response and I knew my smile worked, just like it always did.

The nurse was still smiling, but she was clearly waiting for an explanation as to why I was also with Alice. Before I could even utter a word, I heard Alice speak.

"He's the boyfriend. Please…please…just this once." Alice begged, her eyes shining with a new set of tears. The nurse with 'Christine' on her nametag turned towards Alice with a tight smile. "He really needs to know whether she is okay or not. He really loves her, you know," Alice insisted.

She was quite convincing because Christine turned to look at me with pity and awe in her eyes, and gave me a smile as she nodded in affirmation.

I really wanted to see Alice's cousin and was so grateful Christine permitted us to do just that.

xxxxxxxxxx

A week after the accident, Jasper, Alice and I were visiting Isabella in the hospital. I was kind of feeling sorry for the girl since she was the one who got it worse than anyone from the car crash. The drunk driver only had a few small bruises and a mild concussion. Alice's cousin, however, had just woken up yesterday after five days of being unconscious. She was suffering from some kind of memory loss. That was the reason why we were here. We wanted to check on her, maybe give her some moral support, help her in anyway we could.

I never got to see Isabella the last time I was here. I had felt it was an invasion of privacy to go inside the room of someone I didn't know, so I had told Alice I would just wait for her outside Isabella's room.

Alice mentioned she had just transferred from Arizona, and was going to start her junior year here at UW.

We all entered Isabella's room quietly. I could see a girl sitting propped up on her bed, her head turned sideways while she talked to Christine.

"Bella!" Alice shouted and basically lunged herself to the poor girl's body. I heard a grunt from Isabella.

"Oops, sorry," Alice said, pulling away reluctantly, seeing that she was squeezing her cousin too tightly.

It was then when Alice finally removed her arms around Isabella that I saw who she was. She was the girl I was ogling at the bar. Even with all the bruises on her face, she was still so beautiful.

Alice tucked Isabella's hair behind her ear, and I could see her profile more clearly. She had perfect skin, and she was too pretty to look away from.

Her smile, even though it wasn't directed towards me, made me warm inside. I didn't know why.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Alice said. "Mom and Dad just went to the hotel for awhile, but they'll be back to check on you."

Isabella just nodded, and her eyes darted toward Jasper and me. She looked confused, and her forehead furrowed.

"Who are they, Ali?" she asked softly, biting her lower lip between her teeth as her eyes darted from Jasper and me.

"Remember Jasper? I told you about him." Alice started, going to Jasper to pull him forward. She gave him a smile and he came forward to shake her hand.

"This, Bella…" Christine interrupted Alice's introductions. I was so surprised when she started holding my arm and pushing me forward towards her… "is your boyfriend. The one I've been telling you about."

Isabella's eyes widened as Alice's mouth gaped open.

_Oh shit!_

* * *

**Hated/loved it? As usual, I wanna know. **

***bites lip and waits***


	2. Chapter 2 effin' Alice!

**A/N: I do not own Twilight.**

Thank you to my beta **Roboba**t, and my pre-reader **jppc. **This wouldn't be any good if it weren't for them. =)

**To everyone who jumped right in for this ride, thank you. I'm delighted you could join me. *smiles wide***

I want to make this clear...I am no medical expert, so please excuse any discrepancy in medical situations you find in this story from RL.

I had a few readers comment that this story reminded them of _While you were sleeping. _I didn't even remember the movie until my beta mentioned it to me. As much as I want to credit the movie for this, I can not. This story isn't based on that, sorry to say. But if there was/will be similarities, it was/is purely coincidental.

So that being said, here is another one for you.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – effin' Alice!**

I didn't know what made me agree with this whole fucking lie. I had initially insisted Alice tell her cousin that it was all a mistake when Nurse Christine announced I was Bella's boyfriend. I didn't see her again for over a week after that incident at the hospital. I was pissed at the whole idea of lying so she would just be placated. I didn't know her, so why was it up to me to make her feel good? I didn't entertain Jasper's constant nagging me on the subject. I had told him to shove the proposal in his girlfriend's face. I didn't want to participate in any of Alice's plans because they were just plain wrong. There was nothing good that came out of pretending, and I certainly wouldn't want to be a part of it, however noble their intentions were.

Then how the fuck did I end up here – in the middle of this debauchery that I didn't want to be a part of? I mainly blamed Alice and Jasper…and partly Isabella, because of that goddamn lip biting of hers.

Two weeks after the accident, I saw her in class. It was in the English class we shared, and I felt strangely guilty that she had to be two weeks late for her classes, that she still had no memory of certain things in her life. I tried to convince myself numerous times that I had nothing to do with her current state, but it seemed no matter what I told myself I still wasn't convinced. When I saw her still slightly bruised, but looking all pretty and strong waltzing into our classroom, I had this strange feeling inside me I couldn't quite understand. Maybe the guilt was getting to me, but I shrugged it off, trying hard to ignore her. I assumed someone had told her I wasn't her boyfriend. That it was just all a misunderstanding, and someday we could all laugh about it. However, my futile attempt to ignore her didn't go well. I was aware of her the entire time my professor talked about some citation formats, which wasn't what I wanted at all. When the professor dismissed the class and she started walking out of the room, her sad eyes landed on mine. The sudden panic I felt by being caught checking on her was replaced by the sudden realization that she hadn't been told the truth yet. _Jesus!_

Catching up to Alice that afternoon, I was bent on getting everything out in the open.

"Alice, we need to talk," I told her, extricating her from the group of girls she was with.

Her expression told me instantly she knew what I wanted, but she remained quiet, letting me lead the conversation.

"What lies have you been telling Isabella?" I asked, pissed.

She looked guilty. "You know…that you're her boyfriend and you're just having some rough-"

"Stop…stop it right there." I huffed, trying to control the anger within me.

"I'm so sorry for involving you in this, Edward, but I don't have any choice."

"No, this has got to stop, Alice! From the very beginning, you knew I don't want to get involved in this crazy scheme you're trying to involve us all in. Dammit, just tell her the truth!"

"Please, help me out here," exclaimed Alice. "She's already been through so much. And I don't think I can break her heart even more."

"What the hell do you mean?"

She motioned for me to come closer, and I moved in front of her. She turned her head, checking whether someone was listening in on our conversation. When she was satisfied we were all alone, she crossed her arms across her chest and sighed.

"Four months ago her parents died in a boating accident. It was very hard on her because she was very close to them," she said wearily. "Anyway, a few weeks after the accident, she and her boyfriend, Riley, broke up. I'm not sure why, but from what I heard he was the one who broke it off with her. She never did explain it to me, but I knew the break-up was one of the reasons she decided to transfer school here. Since we were her closest living relatives, she opted to come here her junior year."

"So what does it have to do with me?" I asked impatiently.

"I'm getting there," she answered, and I snorted. "So when she announced over the summer she would transfer to UW, I was ecstatic. But when she arrived, she wasn't the same Bella I knew. She was more guarded, but she tried to hide it. I know her so well; I noticed it even if my parents didn't. I attributed it to my aunt and uncle's death."

She gave me a tentative smile, and I just nodded for her to continue. "After the accident, when that nurse told her you're her boyfriend. I saw something in her eyes…call me stupid, but she looked hopeful. And so I waited to tell her the truth. She asked why she hadn't seen you after that meeting in the hospital, and I lied and told her you were both on a break from the relationship. To my dismay, she took the whole thing seriously. She even looked devastated…more than she was when Riley and her split."

I frowned, not knowing whether to be irritated at Alice or pity her because she was just trying to help her cousin in the most stupid way she thought she could.

"It was really weird, Edward. Maybe subconsciously she thought you were Riley."

"Alice, I don't think making up things about the situation could help her."

"No, I think you're wrong there," she insisted. I wanted to strangle the little pixie. "The doctor said to make her comfortable with her surroundings as much as possible. To go on with her life as if nothing has changed. That way she'll recover faster."

"There you go, little imp. That alone should be my argument. I can't do this," I stated slowly, trying to make my point against doing this.

"But that's the point! Everything had changed for her…and we can't just let her go back to Arizona alone so she can have the comfort of a familiar place, or familiar faces because she doesn't have that anymore!"

She was on the verge of tears, and for the first time my heart went out to her. She had good intentions even though she was doing it all wrong.

"What did your parents say about all this?"

She bit her lip, and shrugged before lowering her gaze. That was when I knew she was putting this big problem on her little shoulders.

"Please, Edward! I really need you. Just until she's okay," she pleaded.

"Look, I feel for her. I really do. But this is wrong!"

"I'm worried she might have a setback if we tell her the truth. I can't have that," she said, her eyes pleading with me to concede.

"This isn't a game, you know that right?"

"I know."

I closed my eyes and took a long deep breath. I knew I would somehow regret this decision in the future.

"Okay, but you promise you'll tell her the truth as soon as possible."

She lunged at me and gave me a tight squeeze.

"Oh my God, thank you! Thank you! I totally owe you one for this!"

She was still hugging me after a few seconds, and I was becoming uncomfortable. I cleared my throat and she removed her arms around my waist.

"Oops, sorry. I got carried away there," she said, and then giggled.

"Yeah, I don't want to think you're making a pass at me. Jasper would be pissed if you did that," I joked, and she slapped me on the arm. _Ouch!_

"You wish, pretty boy," she answered. Then she became silent all of a sudden. "Edward, I want you to know I appreciate you helping me on this. I will make this up to you in any way I can, I promise."

"You better," I answered, making light of what we would be embarking on.

"Thank you," she whispered shyly, and I smiled, hoping the apprehension didn't show on my face.

"Don't thank me yet, we still have to make Isabella believe she and I are an item," I told her. She just nodded. "But I want you to know, if something bad happens it's all your fault."

"Yes, it's all on me." She nodded her head in agreement.

That was how I ended up agreeing to Alice's plan to act as the doting boyfriend to her cousin.

Whatever doubts I had left of my participation in this whole charade went out the window the moment I saw Bella up close and personal. She was so fucking beautiful, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't insanely attracted to her. If the situation was something other than the one we were in, I would have probably pursued her.

I haven't had a girlfriend since Heidi…since my freshman year. I wasn't sure if I had it in me to be doting, to be sweet. I never was with Heidi. Not that I didn't want to be. Whenever I tried, it just came out all wrong…fake. I attributed it to the fact that Heidi only wanted to be with me because of what my name represents, much to my dismay. So having to act like I was irrevocably in love with someone I barely knew was unthinkable.

_This would definitely be interesting_.

"Hey, you're looking gloomy," I heard Bella say. She appeared out of nowhere, in a tiny pair of shorts and a top, looking fresh and sweet. I tensed but tried to give her a smile.

I looked at her small frame sitting beside me and I felt guilty again. I knew I was abusing the trust she gives me. But her warmth close to me was pushing away all of the guilt, and in its place was the giddy feeling of seeing her smile. I didn't know what it was about her that made me want to protect her, but I had stopped trying to understand. Maybe the accident gave us some kind of cosmic connection or some shit that was hard to comprehend. I still wondered what I had gotten myself into. This shit wasn't funny, and I bet Bella would think the same when she would discover the truth.

It had been over four weeks since the accident, two of which had been spent making Bella believe we were in some kind of a romantic relationship.

At the beginning, it was totally awkward to be with her. However, after the initial and much needed explanation and apologies for the supposed quarrel we had had, everything seemed to go off without a hitch. Bella was so comfortable with me it was unnerving. She kept touching and kissing me without hesitation. Where as I had to squirm without her noticing and act as if we had been doing this for some months now. Didn't she feel something was amiss? Subconsciously, shouldn't she have felt I wasn't a constant in her previous life before the accident? She should, but she didn't. It was weird.

Several times I tried to back out of my promise to help, but truthfully I kind of liked Bella. I mean really fucking liked her. I know I wasn't supposed to, but I do. I'm so screwed!

I felt soft hands on my cheeks. Bella was holding my face in between her small hands, looking questioningly at me, her brows squished together in a frown. "Are you okay, Edward?"

I gulped, and nodded stupidly. She looked confused for a second, but then smiled at me. I was able to breathe normally when she stood up to go to the kitchen. We were in Bella and Alice's apartment, just hanging out. It was one of those things I had to do to keep up with the appearance of the loving boyfriend.

Bella came back with a beer and handed it to me, going back to her previous position beside me. If I wasn't nervous to be staying alone with her, I would've appreciated the gesture more. I was about to thank her when she leaned forward to kiss me. I turned my head quickly and her kiss landed on my cheek.

I felt her staring at me, and I slowly turned to face her. She had this expression I couldn't decipher. I smiled, trying to make her feel as if nothing was wrong. Eventually, she gave me a grin, her dimples showing, and I relaxed.

I heard a snort. I checked to see Jasper smirking at me, his feet comfortably propped up on the coffee table. His eyes were twinkling mischievously, and I wanted to smack him. My shoulder was completely healed, and I could do that easily.

"What?" I said, trying not to let the irritation come out in my voice.

"Nothing," he said deadpan. I would definitely be talking to him later. _The fucking asshole was mocking me!_ He was one of the reasons I was in this situation.

"Fucking liar," I clipped, and took a swig of my beer. I felt Bella move closer, and it was then I realized that my hand was wrapped around her shoulder. _Shit, how did it get there?_

"Baby, are you always this moody?" Bella's sweet voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

_Baby._ Usually I hated when girls called me that, but it seemed Bella had the opposite effect on me. Truth be told, I liked the sound of it coming from her lips. Too much actually.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it, Bella," Jasper said. "He's such a downer sometimes I ask myself why I'm fucking friends with him."

"Shut up, man."

"I can't imagine Edward so serious. I don't think I would've agreed to be his girlfriend if his mood swings give me whiplash. I'm sure you're just making it all up, Jasper," I heard Bella say. I tried not to choke on my beer, while Jasper tried not to gape. Bella was defending me, and it was so sweet. If it didn't come as a shock, I would've beamed with pride at how quickly my girl defended me.

After a few stunned seconds, Jasper chuckled and both Bella and I joined in.

"You'd better thank your lady love here, man. She clearly knows who you are, and loves what she sees."

I glared at Jasper, warning him to shut the hell up already. He would give everything away with his non-stop chatter. I hated to see the heavy influence Alice already had on him.

"Besides, your man is kinda pissed he couldn't go with us. He loves Kings of Leon, Bella. That's why his panties seem to be in a twist," Jasper said nonchalantly, winking at her.

"You can still go, you know. I'll be okay," she whispered, her eyes lowering down her lap. She tried to hide her disappointment, but I still caught it. I didn't want to see her sad. She already had so much to deal with, and I didn't want to add to her burden. I squeezed her shoulder, reassuring her.

"It's okay, Bella," I said, and she beamed. My heart warmed for some unknown reason, but I was glad I wasn't going. I wanted to keep her company. She was not comfortable going out in crowded places, and a concert wasn't an option for her just yet. "Jasper is just playing you. I don't want to go. I'd rather stay here with you," I told her, staring at her and willing for her to believe me. She reached for my hand over her shoulder, and squeezed it tight.

"You're such a jackass," I hissed to Jasper.

"Whatever you say, man," he answered back. His eyes were trained on me, and I knew what he was thinking. I would clear that up with him as soon as I could.

Alice appeared, wearing some tight pants and a top that looked cute on her. Jasper quickly stood up and complimented his girl. They shared a kiss, and I could feel Bella stiffen beside me. I coughed, breaking them up before they started making out in front of Bella and me. That would definitely be awkward…well, mostly on my part.

"Ali, baby, we've got to go or else we'll be late," Jasper told Alice. Alice looked panicked for a moment. She faced me, giving me this tentative look.

"Edward, are you sure?" she asked, and I reluctantly nodded. I hoped Bella didn't catch the meaning of her question.

Then it was just the two of us alone. I wasn't really sure what I was supposed to do so I stayed silent.

I felt Bella moving, and suddenly she was on top of me, straddling my hips. I tried not to panic. She was supposed to be my girlfriend. So I held her waist, holding her in place.

"What are you doing, Bella," I asked, my voice quivering slightly.

"Ali said I didn't take care of you enough. That was why you were pissed with me before the accident," she said. _Shit, I forgot all about that._

"That's why I'm trying to rectify that now." She leaned her forehead against mine, her lips just inches away from my own.

"You're so handsome, baby. Did you know that?" she said breathlessly. My heart was racing, and it had everything to do with her proximity. My mouth was suddenly dry, so I licked my lips. "Kiss me, Edward."

My heart stopped for a second. In my nervousness, I pushed her away. She looked so shocked, then suddenly she was angry.

"Don't I appeal to you anymore? Is that why you don't like to kiss me?" she snapped, her nostrils were flaring. "I know I'm not pretty to you anymore because of all these bruises but that doesn't give you the right to treat me this way!" She pushed at my chest, and struggled to stand up. Instinctively, I tightened my hold on her.

"Oh God, no Bella! I want you, it's just that…it's not…shit!"

"What? I don't want your pity, Edward." Her lips were quivering now. I knew she would cry, and I didn't want to see her tears.

"Dammit, Bella. It's not because of your appearance that I'm trying to stay away. You're fucking beautiful. You're the most gorgeous woman I had ever seen." It was the truth.

"Really?" Her eyes were shining now, and I was relieved.

"Yes," I answered. She smiled tentatively and bit her lip again. I couldn't help it, so I pulled her head close and captured her lips. She immediately opened her mouth, and her tongue caressed mine. I couldn't help the moan that escaped me. She tasted so sweet, and I was dangerously close to getting addicted to her. She started grinding, and I knew for sure she could feel my growing erection pressing against her thighs. Her hands slowly crept around my neck, her fingers playing with the hair on my nape.

"I love how soft your lips are," I whispered against her lips, trying to catch my breath after that intense kiss. I felt her smile, and I grinned. She gave me a quick peck on the lips, before she nuzzled my neck.

I could feel my erection straining against my pants, and I sighed. This was one reason why I didn't want to kiss her, mainly because she wasn't my real girlfriend who I could kiss and be intimate with whenever I wanted to. I rubbed her back, a safe place for my hands. I didn't trust myself to do anything else. I didn't want to abuse her situation like this.

She was making it hard for me, however. She raised her head and stared at me, her lip between her teeth again.

"Do you want me to help you with this, babe?" she asked, as she slid her hand to touch my crotch, my cock twitching from her touch. My eyes widened as she winked.

_Holy shit! What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

**Crazy ass situation Edward got himself into, don't you think? lol.**

**I have two other stories, and those will be my priority until one or both finishes. I will update whenever I had the time to squeeze in a chapter or two in between writing those two. Hopefully it won't take long.**

**Until next time. =)**


	3. Chapter 3 Mirror, mirror

**A/N: I do not own Twilight.**

Thank you to my pre-reader **jppc, **and my beta **Robobat**. I learn something new every chapter. ;D

To all of you reading this, thank you.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Mirror, mirror**

Bella

Brown eyes staring intently at the face in the mirror, trying to check the non-existent scars I imagined were all over my face. Only a very small tinge of yellow bruising was patched on my skin, which was only now visible when you concentrated on that particular area of my face.

The only thing that served as evidence of my car accident was the memory loss. Nobody would know about that loss, not by looking at me. I was staring at myself in the bathroom mirror, but even I couldn't see the significance of what was not there anymore. The same smile, the same pout, even the frown was one I was particularly familiar with. It was the same face I had known for over twenty-one years now. It shouldn't feel different, but it did.

A big chunk of my past might have been yanked out of me by the accident, and I could attribute this weird feeling to that. I could be angry about what had happened, but it wouldn't do me any good. The fact that I was still alive made me more grateful than anything. As much as I didn't want to dwell on the trauma of the accident, I could never shake the feeling in my gut that I needed all of the pieces of me back to fully recover.

The accident was something like a dream. I had bits and pieces of information, but nothing concrete. Details remained distant and unclear. I could hardly remember anything except when I woke up confused in the hospital. The bruises and cuts were physical evidence of what had been a horrible accident, but they too were slowly fading. I was scared some of the memories that were retained in my brain would fade away as well. They were all I had left of my previous life.

I remembered my parents' death. I remembered everything about them…their laughter, their faces, their penchant for overprotectiveness. I remembered how it felt to lose them and suddenly be alone. Somehow, knowing that even though this pain was still new, I had some semblance of control.

If someone asked me what it felt like to have amnesia, I would say it felt the same. How could I feel differently when I couldn't remember certain things? I knew some important details of my past, and somehow I was grateful I still had those, and it was enough for me to feel as if I was still the same person as before all this. I knew I would need to find those memories one day, but what I did remember would have to be enough for now.

Some days felt like I was on the verge of remembering, especially when a feeling or a smell would trigger something in me like I had already experienced it before. The doctors said something like that would happen, and I should be ready to just feel all of it.

I was. I was welcoming it all, open to anything that would help me regain all of what I had lost in my brain.

Until then, I would have to rely on those close to me to tell me about things I couldn't remember…like Edward.

I groaned, remembering what happened yesterday.

I threw myself at Edward and tried to seduce him after Alice and Jasper left for the Kings of Leon concert. My attempt clearly failed because he stopped me from giving him a hand job. He stopped me, and I was mortified. He insisted I wasn't ready for anything beyond kissing. My embarrassment eased upon his explanation, making me realize he was right. I couldn't remember anything of our sexual history, making me both excited and scared at the same time of the prospect of getting intimate with him. He said we should wait until I was ready, and I agreed.

_Holy shit!_ I was blushing over the thought of being naked alone with my boyfriend. I wasn't even sure if I was good in bed. I couldn't remember that particular skill or non-skill. How pathetic was I?

I heard Alice calling my name. Reluctantly, I moved away from the mirror. Already dressed half an hour ago, I was ready to go. I gathered my books and bag, and made my way out to the living room.

Alice looked excited about something, and I wondered what it would be this time. Yesterday she had dragged me to the mall after my last class. I loved shopping, but not with Alice. She had more energy than I knew what to do with when it came to these things, and even if I wanted to, I couldn't keep up.

I dropped my bag on the couch, knowing we wouldn't be leaving for campus soon.

"Damn, girl. Could you be more slow?" she said, pulling me to the kitchen. I knew from the smell of the room that she made pancakes for breakfast. I smiled at her willingness to make everything easy for me. She knew I loved pancakes, and clearly she made them specifically for me.

"Ali, you didn't have to-"

"Oh, pshh!"

"We could've gone somewhere to eat before classes." Alice hated cooking, and she didn't normally do anything in the kitchen except unwrap bags of take-out.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. Besides, I'm trying to become a better cook, since Jasper loves it when I'm in the kitchen." She attempted to make light of her efforts by using her boyfriend as an excuse. My cousin was a doll, and I loved her. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't know how to deal with everything that had happened.

"If you insist. This better not taste like rubber." My teasing received a glare from her, and I couldn't help but giggle. I sat opposite her on the table, and eagerly devoured the blueberry pancakes she made all for me. I had decided to eat it even if it would taste like shit, but it didn't. It even tasted better than I expected, if I would say so myself. Surprisingly, I remembered how bad her cooking was, and I was glad she somehow improved over the year I hadn't seen her.

"Hmmm, this tastes good, Ali. Did you buy this somewhere or was it del-""

She threw a fork at me, which I dodged easily, laughing as she stuck her tongue out to me. She was so childish.

But I missed this. I missed her.

"You shut that pie hole, dear cousin, or I'm gonna have to hurt you." Her threat was so not threatening, I just rolled my eyes at her.

"No, you won't."

"Yes, I will."

"No, you won't."

"You know I will if you continue to insult my cooking!" she insisted, her lips twitching into a smile. I was about to argue again when she interrupted. "Let's finish eating breakfast so we can go, Bella. I'm supposed to meet Jasper before my class starts."

I wasn't too hungry, but I would make sure to finish what was on my plate. It was the least I could do after she had prepared this for me.

Alice was eyeing me, as if she didn't trust my declaration that the pancakes tasted good, and had to check my expression after every bite. I took a sip of the cranberry juice she had placed in front of me. Once the sweetness and sourness of the liquid touched my tongue, something flashed through my brain. It was so fast I didn't quite grasp it. The taste of the cranberry reminded me of something, but I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was.

I shook my head, trying to make it all come back. When I opened my eyes, I could see the concern on Alice's face. She had her fork halfway to her mouth, her brows furrowed together and her mouth open. Her expression was comical, and I would've laughed at her if she wasn't so concerned about me.

It was then I remembered to ask her something.

"Ali, when did Edward and I become an item?" I had meant to ask her a couple of times, but had forgotten about it. Edward gave me a very vague answer the one time I asked him, and I didn't get the chance to ask again.

She looked startled, and I could see her almost choke on her food. She took a sip of her juice before speaking.

"Ahmm, when you arrived here for the summer. Jasper introduced you two then that was that. You've been together ever since."

I waited for her to elaborate, just staring at her, hoping she would take the hint. She didn't. Just finished her pancakes, her eyes shifting from me to her food. I was about to ask another question when she stood up so suddenly. She looked frantic, and I wondered if my question had something to do with it. But my question was a very innocent one. Maybe I was just paranoid.

"Bella, we gotta go," Alice announced.

She didn't give me the chance to ask any more questions because she pulled me roughly to the door, and insisted I hurry up so we could meet with the boys.

She was in a rush to get out of the apartment that I had to run out to catch up with her.

xxxxxxxxxx

Edward was staring at me, and I could feel my heartbeat elevate. His gaze was making me feel self-conscious, and I felt stupid. This was my boyfriend. I wasn't supposed to be shy around him any longer, not even when he was looking at me so intensely.

He was so handsome. Even though I knew he was mine, I still couldn't help wonder how it felt like the first time we met, how it was to fall in love with him. It was something I wanted to remember. I wished I would be able to do that in the future. I hoped my brain would work the same way it used to, and give me the chance to recall every little detail of that moment.

"You're staring again," I teased, giving him a smile.

He looked embarrassed and glanced away. Suddenly I felt stupid making that comment. He might be uncomfortable with my memory loss, and even though he never mentioned it, I could understand where he was coming from. Something was definitely wrong with him, but I couldn't point it out because I couldn't remember what normal was for us. I just knew he was acting strange around me.

"Edward?"

Even though I had yet to know him better myself, I didn't want him to feel I was different from the girl he had met three months ago. I wanted him to be comfortable when he was with me. I reached for his hand, the hand he had laid on top of the table, and laced my fingers with his. He turned to me, and his face was flushed. He looked so cute when he was embarrassed. Suddenly I had the urge to kiss him. Unfortunately, the table between us prevented me from doing that.

We were having our lunch in one of the small cafes near campus. We were given big discounts on our food since Emmett's uncle owned the place. Jasper and Alice had left fifteen minutes ago, and it was just the two of us. I wanted us to spend some time alone, so I could relearn things about him.

"What are you studying, Edward? I'm sorry I don't remember. I think it's one of those things I had forgotten." He looked surprised by my question.

"I'm pre-med, Bella," he answered. "I'm hoping to get into Harvard Medical School next year."

He was not only good-looking, he was smart too. I felt some surge of pride go through me knowing he had a solid plan for his future.

I squeezed his hand, and gave him a smile. "I like the idea of a smart boyfriend."

His smile widened, his cheeks dipping into cute dimples. I could feel my heart accelerate just watching him. Our eyes locked together, and I felt something changed in the atmosphere of that small restaurant. He was making me feel soft and warm and tingly inside.

I heard someone clear their throat, and the bubble Edward and I were in burst. His gaze broke away from mine, and I sighed.

I turned my head. Some girls were standing beside our table. They looked as if they wanted something, but were too chicken to say it out loud. I found it hilarious that they came all the way over here just to stand there and stare at us. Or particularly at Edward.

"Hi," I greeted. They needed to speak now, or they had to go.

"Hi," one girl said while the others greeted, "Hi, Edward."

I knew Edward was popular on this campus, but I never realized he was at the top of that list. Not until Alice explained it to me a few days ago after some girls practically threw themselves on Edward at a party I didn't attend. Some unknown feeling crept through me, as if I had felt it before. I couldn't explain it, so I just pushed the feeling away. No need to tell somebody about all these messed up feelings inside me. Maybe one day I could tell Alice. She was the only one who would understand, or would at least try. She might even know why I had these unexplained feelings toward Edward's popularity.

Looking at these girls being friendly and trying to get his attention reminded me again of who he really was. The nagging feeling was still there, but from what I learned of Edward these past three months we had been together, he was a very good and sweet boyfriend and I had nothing to worry about. There were a lot of things I didn't know about him yet, but I trusted him. All I knew of him before the accident was useless to me now. I had to get to know him again. It sucked, but if I wanted this to work, I had to.

"Hey," I heard Edward say. He was always nice, and I liked that about him.

"Is it true?" a girl with a blonde hair asked. She was looking at Edward hopefully, and I wondered if Edward didn't feel uncomfortable with all this unnecessary attention from different women.

"Is what true?"

"That she's your girlfriend."

I was still holding Edward's hand, and I could see the other girls had noticed the gesture. I felt Edward's hold tighten before I heard him say, "Of course she is."

I couldn't help the smile that escaped my lips. He sounded proud to say that. I felt the heat on my face, and I knew I was blushing.

"She's so pretty," another girl said.

"That she definitely is," Edward answered. He gave me a wink and a smile.

_Oh my God!_ If he wasn't my boyfriend, I would have fallen for him all over again.

"You look so good together," the blonde girl chirped in again.

"Wassup, you guys!" Emmett appeared out of nowhere and plopped himself beside Edward.

"Hey, pretty girl." Emmett was leaning forward, tipping the table to his side. It was a good thing there were no plates on the top. He gave me a wink, and I chuckled. Edward elbowed him, and he grunted.

"What was that for, you ass? I was just making sure your girl was doing fine."

"Stop it, you jerk." Edward cocked his eyebrow, and some silent conversation I didn't quite grasp what passed between them. Emmett suddenly became serious when he faced me again, just giving me a smile.

I didn't know these people, other than they were friends of Edward, who incidentally was also almost a stranger to me. If it wasn't for this unexplainable feeling I had that we were both somewhat connected in someway, I would have bailed. The thought of being with someone I couldn't even remember was scary. Alice had said it was jitters just because I knew I had amnesia. I trusted Alice, and I trusted my gut feeling.

The girls were still standing beside our table, eyeing the exchange between the three of us. They were starting to annoy me, and I was about to say something but Emmett cut me off.

"Am I too irresistible for you girls?" He stood up, and folded his arms across his chest, showing off his toned biceps. He towered over the girls, but they seemed not to be intimidated by him. Instead, his obvious flirtation was sending them into another gigglefest.

I was shocked by their blatant ignorance. Emmett was clearly trying to fend them off for Edward, and they thought he was interested. How could they be so stupid?

Emmett showed the girls his muscles. They looked as if they were enjoying the attention he was giving them. Hopefully they weren't as shallow as they seemed to be.

I was too preoccupied with my thoughts when I felt someone staring at me. I turned and saw it was Edward. He had a frown on his face, and his lips were pursed together in a thin line.

"_What was that all about?"_ I thought.

"Goodbye, Edward." The girls were clearly done flirting with Emmett. He somehow made their day. "You too, Bella."

I nodded to the blonde girl. I was a little more reserved than earlier, knowing that the reason they came over was because of my boyfriend, and had nothing to do with me.

Edward didn't respond, clearly irritated now. He still had a frown on his face, and something or someone had bothered him enough for him to look pissed.

"Do you think you can go to class alone? I need to go somewhere," he said quietly. He was irritated, and it bothered me that I might have something to do with it. I wanted to ask him, but his demeanor told me he wouldn't appreciate it now. Maybe I could do it later.

He was waiting for a response, so I just nodded at him.

"Are you sure?" He wasn't being nice anymore, and I was getting irritated with his venting. He was taking out on me whatever was bothering him, and I didn't like it one bit.

I quickly glanced at Emmett who was studiously examining the floor. Surely he could feel the sudden tension that surrounded us with Edward's harsh tone. I took a deep breath and looked back at Edward with my own aggravated stare.

"Yes, I'm sure." My answer was curt. He heard the annoyance in my voice, and he cocked an eyebrow. I just shrugged, and stood up suddenly, surprising both Emmett and him.

"Goodbye, Em."

"Goodbye, Bella. I'll take good care of your man here."

I didn't answer him, just continued to walk out the café. I felt Edward's angry eyes as I left them both staring after me.

* * *

**What might have ticked Edward off? hmmm...**

**Anyway, see you next update. :D**


	4. Chapter 4 Smile for me

**A/N: I do not own Twilight.**

Thank you to my pre-reader **jppc, **and my beta **Robobat**. You take my words and beautify them. ;D

Thank you for all the alerts/favorites/reviews. I love them all. ;D

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Smile for me**

My eyes were still glued on the door Bella had just exited through. I was beyond irritated. I wasn't sure whether it was because of these inexplicable feelings that coursed through me whenever she was around, or because I was just too damn scared to admit the truth. This girl, who I had only known for a month now, was getting to me. She was too enchanting for her own good, and it seemed I was helpless to do anything about it.

I tried to maintain an emotional and physical distance with the hope my increasing attraction for her would wane. However, the longer I was with her, the greater my desire for her became. Every time she took my hand in hers, I could feel my skin tingle like something in a damn romantic comedy. If I was honest with myself, I loved having her skin touch mine, but I didn't want to get used to that feeling because I knew it was just temporary.

I had to tell myself this truth over and over again until I could believe it. Pushing aside my growing fondness for Isabella would be best for both our sakes. She had put her trust in me wholeheartedly; looking to me for the comfortable familiarity of a long time lover. She had no idea of the lie we were feeding her.

"She's gorgeous, dude," I heard Emmett say. I turned and saw he was also looking at the same door I was staring at.

I tried to act as if I didn't know who he was talking about. Nobody needed to know how conflicted I was with my growing feelings for her and my need to prevent further heartache for both of us, especially her.

Not yet. I wasn't ready to divulge any of it.

"Who?" I asked.

"Your girl," he smirked, knowing exactly what I was doing, and that was to act as if Bella didn't affect me.

"I'm not stupid, you know," he said, arching his eyebrow in challenge.

"She's not mine, Em. You know that," I replied. I couldn't keep the irritation from my voice .

"What the hell is your problem, dude? You chose to lie to her." His words were like a slap to my face.

"I know," I grumbled, feeling as if the whole world was against me.

"If I were you, I wouldn't have allowed Jasper's evil girl to influence me. But since it's over and done with, there's nothing we can do but accept it and go on from there." Something in the way he talked alerted me to the possibility of him knowing what I felt.

_Shit!_ I tried to act nonchalant, still trying to hold onto the charade.

"I know you want something more with her."

"So now you're telling me that aside from you being so nosy, you're telepathic, too?" My sarcasm wasn't lost to him.

"I know you better than anybody else, man. Or did you forget I'm your best friend?" he asked. I remained quiet, hoping he would eventually relent from this inquisition.

"I'm certain you wish you had something more with her than this fuckery you allowed yourself to be a part of."

I groaned. He was right, absolutely right. I was so attracted to Bella it wasn't even funny. The reason behind the irritation she had witnessed earlier was because I liked the idea of her as my girlfriend and wasn't even ashamed to admit it to the public. It scared me and pissed me off at the same time.

"She's a nice girl, and I like her very much. And I think this was a mistake to start with-"

I started to open my mouth but he cut me short.

"But," he stressed the word, looking at me with a glint in his eyes, "this could be an avenue where you could use it to your advantage."

"Huh? Are you telling me I should take advantage of her?" I asked incredulously.

"No, dude. What I'm saying is you could make her fall in love with you if you wanted. That would lessen the blow when she knows the truth."

"That would be more catastrophic, Emmett, and you know that." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The deeper we got into this charade, the harder it was for me to not get emotionally and physically involved with her. My growing feelings for Bella weren't making me feel any better, especially since the guilt was eating me.

He looked at me tentatively and said, "Then if you want her, just come clean. That girl doesn't deserve this kind of treatment, dude. Or maybe you just want to tap that, and then…" He trailed off, but not leaving any doubt as to what he meant. He even wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

The way he talked about Bella pissed me off, and I shoved him hard.

"Shit, that fucking hurt!"

"Don't talk about Bella like she's just some girl, because she isn't!"

He smirked before he slapped the table with one hand, shocking me. "Exactly my point, man! I think you like her." He had a triumphant look on his face, and I knew he would use this information against me later on.

I remained silent, but I could feel my face flush, giving away how I really felt about Bella.

"You're blushing, dude. This is a fucking first!" He chuckled, making me want to smack him. "Wow, she's really getting to you, isn't she? You were never like this, even with Heidi."

"Shut up or I'll make sure you'll never speak again, you moron."

"Oh ho! You like her!" He looked so smug, as if I had verbally confirmed it.

I snorted, still desperate to hide my obvious attraction to her. Somehow denying it meant I would also have enough time to sort out my feelings without the constant nagging feeling of guilt at what I had gotten myself into.

My stubborn nature was fighting really hard against these feelings I had for her. Becoming vulnerable because of a girl never happened to me, and I was scared to start now, especially since the outcome of this lie was something I knew I wouldn't like.

Why the heck did I agree to do this in the first place? It could have been easier if she knew I wasn't her boyfriend and then pursued her. At this moment, I wasn't really sure whether her reaction to me was due to the fact she thought I was hers or because she truly liked me.

_Dammit!_

"You know what? Deny it all you want, but it's obvious that you do," Emmett said, cutting through my thoughts.

He waved for a waitress to take his order before turning his attention back to me.

"So what are you going to do?" he asked, looking at me questioningly. He was scrutinizing me and it was making me uncomfortable.

"Dude, I told—"

"I'm gonna kick your ass if you keep on denying it, you fucko! Pretty face or not, I'm gonna do it. You know I will!" he threatened, cutting me off.

I sighed, knowing however much I denied it, he would still not believe me. Determination etched all over his face, telling me it was futile to keep on refusing him the truth.

I palmed my face; irritated that I was becoming so vulnerable where Isabella was concerned. Alice was the one to blame here!

"What am I going to do, Em? She thinks she's in love with me, and even though I like her…I'm so worried she just likes me because she thinks I'm already her boyfriend."

"I know. But it's also your fault, dude. If you hadn't agreed with that crazy pixie, then you wouldn't have to be worried about anything. As I said earlier, what's done is done…so let's just talk about what your best options are."

"I don't even wanna know what your suggestions are. You're a fucking perv, McCarty."

He laughed and I pushed him hard.

"I'll try to reserve some of my best moves for later, when you two are already shacking…you know what I mean?" He waggled his eyebrows and I groaned.

"_Why do I have such moronic, childish friends?"_ I thought to myself, hiding my face in my arm.

xxxxxxxxxxx

I leaned on the wall, trying to appear casual and not like the nervous idiot I was. I was waiting for Bella, hoping her class would be dismissed soon. My head was spinning from all the things I wanted to tell her, including the apology I really needed to make.

Students who milled out in the hallway stared, maybe wondering what the hell I was doing out here. It was not as if I had a class in this particular building.

As the minutes passed, the stares increased, making me more uncomfortable. Having a well-known father and playing sports made me popular, but it didn't mean I liked it. It had some advantages, but most of the time all the attention annoyed me. It would have been better if the title _Big Man on Campus_ was awarded to Emmett. He loved being the center of attention, and would love nothing more than to be the most popular, especially amongst the girls. If only it could be that easy to transfer all this unwanted attention to him. Similar to the girls' reactions earlier in the restaurant, I received numerous glances and flirtatious smiles from girls. Some were coy, but most of them were so obvious, clearly hoping I would show some interest in them. If only they knew who I wanted.

I was still musing when I saw students filing put of the classroom. My heart started to race, afraid to face Bella especially after she got pissed at me at the café an hour ago.

Armed with Emmett's advice, I had marched over here intending to apologize for acting like a petulant child earlier in the restaurant. My growing fascination with Bella and my inability to rectify what I had gotten myself into pissed me off, and I had taken it out on her. Instead of wooing her, like a good doting boyfriend should, I also managed to piss her off.

I heard a few guys from my fraternity call my name and gave them the customary nod of the head. Yeah, I was the freaking president and needed to be somewhat accommodating to them.

Bella was taking too long, and I was impatient to see her. As the seconds passed and she didn't come out, the more agitated I became. I wondered if she attended this class; I wouldn't be surprised if she ditched it.

Just as I was about to go check, she came out…with a guy beside her. She was smiling and the way the guy was staring at her and engaging her in conversation pissed me off.

It took me a moment to compose myself. There was no need to show them the irritation I felt that stemmed from Bella's companion's mere presence. I took a long, deep breath before I walked towards them.

They were still so engrossed with their conversation they didn't notice I was there. It was obvious that the guy Bella was talking to was enjoying taking up her time and attention.

The urge to announce I was her boyfriend rushed through me, and I couldn't say I felt guilty about lying to this guy. I wondered if he knew she had a boyfriend…err pseudo-boyfriend. _Let us find out_.

"Babe," I said, walking to close the gap between us. Bella looked surprised, while the guy seemed uncomfortable all of a sudden. He tried to mask his unease but I could see the worry reflecting in his eyes. That meant he recognized me, and I felt smug. This was one of the times I liked being popular.

Taking the opportunity to stake my claim on Bella, I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. I felt her tense, and I knew she was still pissed at me from earlier.

"What are you doing here?" she asked tightly. I leaned down to kiss her hair, before I turned to face the guy she was talking to.

"Are you alright, Edward?" I heard Bella say. It was then I realized I was scowling directly at the guy.

"Yeah, I am," I replied. I removed my hand around her shoulder, enough to extend my hand toward the guy. "I'm sorry, I'm Edward, Bella's boyfriend." I wanted him to know I was on to him, and from the look of panic that crossed his face, I knew he got my message.

"Ahhmm…I'm Jeff. I was just telling Bella about our group project…and…and..." he stuttered. I was enjoying his discomfort because I was pissed he was interested in my girl. Not that he knew she wasn't really mine, but I didn't like him making small talk with her in the hopes of something more.

"Jeff, I'm sorry. Edward is just is being an ass. I'll call you, okay?" She gave him a smile, and I hated this Jeff even more. I had to make sure I found out more about this guy.

Jeff blushed, making me want to smack him even more. I could say I was a pretty decent guy. I didn't push my popularity or name around to bully other students, but it seemed where Bella was concerned, my patience was tested and I could become easily annoyed.

Bella was a beautiful girl, and I was certain she was everyone's type. I knew because I was one picky fucker when it came to girls. Even Emmett noticed she was gorgeous.

Bella walked ahead of me, ignoring my presence. I followed her, intent on apologizing. It would be hard to explain, and I didn't know where to begin.

"Bella, wait," I said, grabbing her hand. I held her wrist, stopping her completely. She looked at me, her pretty brown eyes held all the irritation she felt.

"I'm not in the mood to be near you right now, Edward."

"Please," I begged softly. "I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to be an ass."

She frowned, as if she was debating what to do. I gave her an exaggerated grin, in the hope she would relent.

"Please, Bella. I promise I'll be good." She was quiet for a whole minute before she sighed.

"At least you know you were being childish," she grumbled. She was walking again, but this time I had her hand in mine. I carefully intertwined our fingers together, loving the warmth of her skin.

"Yeah, I know," I replied chirpily. I smiled and her frown faded.

"So are we okay now?" I couldn't help but ask.

She glanced at me and nodded. The relief that coursed through was so strong, making me wonder why being on good terms with her was so important to me. I squeezed her hand, and she squeezed right back. This action was repeated several times, and by the end of it, I was grinning stupidly. She gave me another glance, smiling shyly in the process, taking my breath away. Her dimples were adorable, I almost leaned down and kissed her. I caught myself before I could do it. I had to remind myself she still had memory loss, and it was not a good idea to take advantage of her any more than I already had.

"Uhmm, where are you going, Bella?" I asked when she started to disentangle her fingers from mine. I didn't like the feeling of loss I felt when her skin wasn't touching mine.

"I need to go buy some books. There's no other time for me to go but now," she said, looking at me under her lashes.

I wanted to go with her, but was afraid to invite myself in the fear I might crowd her.

She was looking at me tentatively, her lower lip between her teeth. I almost groaned out loud because she was killing me. The lip biting was turning me on, and I couldn't afford to be turned on right now.

"Edward?"

"Yes?" I was still staring at her lip, wishing it were my teeth biting the soft skin.

"If you wanna come…" Her voice trailed, cutting me out of my lustful thoughts.

"Okay," I replied, my heart suddenly racing. I liked the idea of spending more time with Bella. I liked it a lot.

Bella reached upward, giving me a quick kiss on the lips, showing yet again how easily she trusted. _I was so screwed!_

xxxxxxxxxx

Bella was reading a book, her face scrunched up, and she looked so cute. I had been staring at her for quite some time now. I knew she was unaware she was taking too long inside the bookstore. If it was another person, I would have been more than irritated. I never wanted to be kept waiting long. But for her, it seemed I could wait forever.

I was leaning on the wall, just enjoying this free show. I liked looking at her as she scanned the books. There was something mesmerizing about her facial expressions while she picked out the books she wanted.

I must have been staring at her intently, because she turned and saw me. I felt the air gush out of my lungs, as if someone punched me. The vision in front of me-Bella with her face flushed, looking oh so beautiful and smiling at me as if I was the only one who could make her happy-gave me an epiphany.

I wanted her in my life, not as the temporary boyfriend, but as the real one. I wanted Isabella Swan to be mine.

* * *

**Edward just had an epiphany. I say good for him. ;) Let's just hope Bella won't be as angry as we think she will be when the time comes.**

**Review please. =D**


	5. Chapter 5 T guitar

**A/N: I do not own Twilight.**

Thank you to my pre-reader **jppc, **and my beta **Robobat**. ;D

Thank you for all the alerts/favorites/reviews. I love them all. ;D

In honor of the Breaking Dawn part 1 premiering...I'm posting this chapter. lol

* * *

**Chapter 5 – T Guitar**

Bella was about to insert the key when the door was suddenly flung open. I was so surprised I almost tumbled backwards. It was a good thing Bella was holding me, or I would've made a fool of myself.

"Bella honey, you're here," Alice chirped. She followed us in, ignoring me.

"Hi, Ali," Bella said, eyeing Alice from head to toe. Alice twirled, showing off her party dress. It was short, and I wondered if Jasper would approve of his girlfriend wearing a dress where everyone would see her behind when she bent over.

"What do you think? Do I look pretty?" Alice asked, giving Bella a smug look.

"Of course you do." Bella answered, getting the books from my hand and putting them on top of the kitchen counter. I stayed quiet, not really knowing what to do. I sat on the chair, and continued to observe this little exchange between Alice and Bella.

"Mike's having a party. I know Edward knows about this…" Alice said, before turning to face me, "…don't you, Edward?"

I had been busy watching Bella; it had taken me a moment to understand what Alice was saying.

"Yes," I stuttered. The look Alice gave me said she caught me focusing on Bella. I felt stupid, but I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing she did that. "But I don't think Bella wants to go to a party just yet," I said.

Bella smiled in gratitude, and I winked, showing her I had her back.

"Oh, is that so?" Alice mocked, her lips curving into a smile.

I tried to avert my eyes, knowing what she was trying to understand why I was the one speaking for Bella. "Yes. She just bought all these books…" I pointed to the counter where the books were laid, "…and wanted to start reading tonight. Isn't that right, babe?" The 'babe' slipped from my tongue before I realized, and I was mortified. I had just confirmed to Alice that…that…well, I really didn't know what, but it was something I knew she would hound me about when she got the chance.

"Yes, that's right," I heard Bella say, making Alice's smile wider.

"Well, if your boyfriend says you won't be going, dear cousin, I think I'll be on my way now," Alice said, enunciating the word boyfriend. Before I could say something, she kissed Bella on the cheek and nodded at me before she exited their apartment. I was too stunned to speak. Was I obvious? Clearly Alice was catching on and seemed to have no problem with my attraction to her cousin. Well, she damn better accept it. It was her fault I was in this mess now.

"Edward, c'mon," Bella said, interrupting my thoughts. I followed behind her, bringing her purchases from earlier along into her bedroom.

Her room was pristine and beautiful in its simplicity, just like her. I put her purchased books on her study table, intending to leave quickly.

"I'll just wait out here, Bella," I said. I was getting increasingly uncomfortable as the seconds passed. This was her private sanctuary and my being here was an intrusion, whether I wanted to admit it or not.

She raised her eyebrow in question, clearly puzzled as to why her boyfriend was willing to leave her alone in her bedroom to wait outside. I stayed silent, not knowing what to do or how to explain.

However much I felt I was intruding, I stayed rooted to my spot as if I belonged there. Bella was staring at me, her eyes suddenly twinkling with mischief. She stepped forward and grabbed my hand, pulling me to sit on the edge of her bed.

As the seconds passed, my nervousness ebbed away. She seemed to like me inside her space; her easy demeanor said it all. She even took a few minutes to log into her computer, making me think she had forgotten all about me. The glances she gave me, however, told me otherwise. It all seemed easy and uncomplicated with her. She would just smile and I felt like I belonged with her.

She stood up and crouched down to search for something inside her closet. She had a very nice butt hidden in her tight jeans, and my eyes lingered there. I was so busy ogling her ass I didn't see she had already turned, and was holding something in her hand - a guitar. She beamed at me, looking like she had just won the lottery. I smiled, not really knowing what she was so happy about. Maybe she wanted to play the instrument with me.

She stood in front of me, saying nothing, just holding the guitar. The smile on her face suddenly turned shy, making me realize she was trying to give me the guitar. I was surprised. Maybe I read her expression wrong.

"What is this?" I asked, confused. She pushed the guitar closer to me, making me see the guitar was new. "Bella?"

She looked embarrassed all of a sudden, and I had a sneaky feeling why that was. "I saw this and I thought of you. It was on sale so I bought it."

I was shocked. Why would she buy this for me? I stared at her, and the hurt that I could suddenly see reflected in her eyes made me want to slap my head. She thought I was rejecting her gift. I gave her a smile, and slowly reached for the guitar. The smile she gave me in return took my breath away. I wanted so badly to kiss her, but we were in her room, and that was not a good idea. Once I started kissing her, I knew I would not be able to stop; and that was very dangerous especially since we were on a bed.

I distracted myself by checking out the instrument. It was a _Taylor guitar_, an expensive brand, and it would have cost her a lot of money, even if it was on sale.

"I…I…I don't know what to say," I said softly, getting a bit choked up. As I held the guitar, I couldn't help but be amazed at how wonderful Bella really was, and if I had any doubts I needed to rectify this charade I was in, this kind gesture would have erased it.

"You don't like it?" Her voice was timid, and her face was flushed. She started to reach for the guitar, and I could see the disappointment in her eyes.

"No, I like it," I said with an exaggerated conviction, wanting her to believe me. "I like it a lot." I gave her a grin and she smiled, lighting up her face and making my heart swell with pride. "I didn't know you knew I played guitar."

"Well, Jasper mentioned it one time…and I kinda felt I needed something to give you since I couldn't even give you the memories of the last three months since we started dating. I wanted to do this."

She left me speechless. Her selflessness knew no bounds, and she was fast becoming someone I couldn't stay away from. She was addictive, and I was hooked.

"Babe?" Her sweet voice startled me from my thoughts. I might have been staring at her for a few minutes, because she was giving me this funny smile, like she knew I had gone somewhere to daydream.

"Thank you." I couldn't help the smug smile from forming on my lips, loving the endearment she had called me. By now, my heart was racing, ready to leap out of my chest.

I looked at her lovely face, and wondered how I could ever make it up to her-this lie I had told her. She was too beautiful a person for us to continue with this charade. As soon as I could find Alice, I would inform her of my plan to tell Bella everything.

With that resolve in mind, I was able to hope that somehow things between Bella and I would be fine.

Winking, I patted the bed beside me in invitation. She giggled, and complied. The sweet scent of lavender and jasmine flooded my nostrils, making me suddenly dizzy with lust for her. I closed my eyes, trying to control my raging hormones; in the hope I would not attack and ravage her. The urge to do just that was so great, especially now that we were sitting on a bed, a bed that was hers - where she would sleep maybe scantily clad, or even naked. _Shit!_ I needed to stop thinking about her and this bed. It wasn't doing any good to my already hardening cock.

I needed to resist the temptation. So instead of thinking of inappropriate things I would love to do to Bella, I forced myself to think of a song appropriate for Bella. My mind was muddled with lustful thoughts that I came up blank. Not wanting to appear like I was confused, I strummed and adjusted the strings until I was contented with the sound of each note. I was about to tell Bella a story from my earlier days in a band when I felt her hand on my knee. My heart felt like it stopped for a minute before it resumed to life full throttle. I knew it was just an innocent gesture, one that I was making a big deal out of, but I could feel my skin burn from her touch, even through the layer of clothing covering me.

I turned, intending to tease her but stopped when I saw her looking at me, her eyes dark with lust. My heart was pounding so loud against my chest; it was all I could hear. I tried to fight the urge to give into my own desires that were slowly burning inside me, but when she bit her lip I knew for sure I was a goner. The control I had earlier slipped away, and I couldn't fight it any longer. I quickly placed the instrument aside, and pulled Bella on my lap.

This time, I had every intention of making out with her. She seemed to like that idea, too; never protesting what was about to happen. Of course, I shouldn't be surprised. It was natural to her to make out with me, since I was supposed to be her boyfriend. That thought soured my mood a little, just a tiny bit, if I was being truthful with myself. I didn't want to think about our situation right now. All I wanted was to have her lips pressed against mine; nothing else mattered to me at that moment. Overthinking what was about to happen would screw this moment for me, so instead I went with my gut feeling and just kissed her. Tongue and teeth mingled together, frantically conveying how much we both wanted each other.

I tugged her lower lip, sucking and nipping, loving the moans I elicited from her. I could feel her grinding against me, and I froze. My erection was not small, and I was sure by now she could feel me.

"Edward?" she asked, her eyes searching mine.

"We're not supposed to do this," I whispered hoarsely, closing my eyes and trying to will away my boner.

"We're not?" she asked, surprised. She stopped touching me, and just sat there breathing heavily and staring at me. She frowned before she asked, "Haven't we done this before?"

"I…I…We…," I stuttered, not really knowing what to say. I sighed and placed my hands on her hips. She was so soft, and it was the only safe place I could hold her without fueling my desire. "No. We haven't."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, oh," she said dryly. She raised her eyes to mine again, and blushed. I reached to caress her cheeks, loving the color on her.

"Do you want to be with me like that?" she asked softly. Her eyes lowered for a second, as if she was suddenly ashamed, before returning to hold my gaze. Her question took me by surprise, and I was speechless. I just stared at her, memorizing every feature on her lovely face, as I thought of what I wanted. I wanted her, but I was scared she would hate me when she learned the truth.

She bit her lip again, a nervous habit of hers. It was then I realized I hadn't answered her question. I pulled her head, smashing her mouth to mine, wanting to let her know I wanted her. If she knew how fucking much, I knew she would be scared. I slowly pulled away, not wanting to overwhelm her. I leaned my head against her forehead, loving this closeness. Her breath mingled with mine, as I gave her a smirk.

"Did that answer your question, beautiful?"

She smiled shyly, and hid her face on my neck. I could feel her warm breath prickling my skin and goosebumps broke out all over me. This was getting dangerously close to seduction, even though I knew she didn't have any idea how sexy I thought she was.

I ran my hand through her hair, relishing on the softness between my fingers. Her hands started trailing down, and I sucked in a long, deep breath. She had a definite destination in mind, and from the path her hand was moving, I was sure it would land on my crotch.

Once her hand was on my erection, she whispered softly, "I want you, babe. Please."

* * *

**I know this chapter isn't as good as watching BD, but just this once...act as if it is. LOL. **

**Review please. **

**See you next update. ;D**


End file.
